A common problem with dental floss holders is that they are difficult to manipulate in all of the necessary locations within the mouth. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,110,680 to Gamble and U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,947 to McCourry et al. disclose dental floss holders which have a handle end and a floss holding end which hold a length of tensioned dental floss for use in flossing the teeth and gums. These devices, however, provide only a relatively short length of floss making it difficult to reach certain areas of the mouth and to manipulate the floss back and forth between the teeth and gums as is necessary to remove food debris or other undesirable deposits on the teeth. Moreover, these devices, like other prior art dispensing and floss holding devices, have handles and/or flossing tip structures which make them somewhat awkward and difficult to use and manipulate.